Waldemarr Fosdike
''Waldermarr Marcel Fosdike is a thirty-four year old Breton male. Originally from Portdun, he now lives in Evermore and is currently the Royal Fool. '' Appearance Lean and gaunt, Waldemarr reaches a height of 5’10”. With a head full of thick, medium-length red hair. Often wearing a playful grin, Waldemarr gives everyone the impression that he is outgoing and full of life. His green-eyes give a soft touch to his sharp facial features. He wears an earring in each lobe. Caring about his appearance, Waldemarr likes to style his hair often, and keeps a neatly trimmed beard. He wears an assortment of clothes, ranging from the colourful to the dull, doublets and silks. Waldemarr can often be found wearing a hat. For courtly work, he often wears a mask. Personality Waldemarr is a man that understands the power of laughter; that it can be used to bring someone up, tear them down, or used to create a sense of inclusiveness (and in some cases, exclusiveness). After all, people don’t harm others because the other made a joke about them. Sassy, Waldemarr makes a lot of (depending on who you are) unappreciative comments. Quirky, wild and free, he is, if anything, emotionally driven. Personable and approachable, he seems like an open book to most, hardly ever letting any emotions falter and hide. Whether or not these are true is questionable. Waldemarr quietly tolerates any conflicting personalities. Outgoing, he enjoys the company of others and is inclusive to people. A rather talkative man. Despite being friendly, to those he is closest, he can come off as protective which, at times, is over-bearing and controlling. As a risk-taker (sometimes, too much of one) he can gain an over-confidence in tasks and not foresee any consequences out of his actions or events. There are times, even, when he fails to recognise authority. When dealing with large amounts of stress, Waldemarr takes to drink which can be perceived as incompetent. He is unafraid to challenge people. While easy-going, whenever he is angered, he can become quite fierce. Skills By all means, an entertainer and actor. He can act, dance and sing. As a Fool, he understands his audience and has an idea on what to say and how to act. History Born in Portdun, Waldemarr was the eldest of children to Mennis Fosdike. Mennis was a playwright and Waldemarr hoped to carry on his father’s work. Waldemarr’s sister, Isobel and he took to looking after their youngest sibling, Remy, who was born with underdeveloped legs and a withered left arm, often sickly. When the war with Evermore came, the Fosdike children could only watch on. The vassalisation of Portdun led to Waldemarr and Remy being displaced, and the deaths of Isobel and Mennis. Moving onto Evermore, Waldemarr joined the Fool’s Guild as a means to support himself and his brother. Waldemarr stayed with the guild, not wanting to leave his brother. To those who aren't close, or aren’t a Fool, Waldemarr lets them think he’s psychotic. If anything, he uses this to his benefit. However, it is known he suffers from seizures. Due to Evermore’s move on Portdun and death of his sister, Waldemarr holds resentment against it, now attributing this to Syllawen Direnni in place of the late Titus, toppled with a general dislike for her. Category:Evermore Category:Characters Category:Portdun Category:Commoner